


Sunlight

by bookwars



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Prompt: Character A starts getting migraines. Character B is the only one that can tell, and tries to get A to take a break.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 9





	Sunlight

He could feel the knife behind his eyes before he even fully awake. Dominick Carisi groaned as he rolled over in bed; he didn’t want to be awake right now. Not with a migraine anyway. He should be used to them by now, having had them since he was a kid, but they still hurt like the Dickinson. They would usually happen because of stress which he had plenty of right now. He was working a full time job while also taking six classes. He was almost done though, final time and his internship promised a full time job, a better one than the one he currently has that came with benefits, once he completed his degree. He had one class left, and then his degree was his. Unfortunately, the final class was a hurdle and a half in its own right. In addition to being Calculus III, it was taught by his personal nemesis: Professor Garth.

The professor was one of those types who thought his way was the right way, even if the textbook said different. He never gave A, only B- ‘s and lower; this gave him one of the more polite nicknames of “GPA Killer”. Multiple students dropped his course because he was cruel, often enjoying the fact he could make students cry or lose their scholarships. This was excluding his treatment of those who identify themselves as women. Nobody knew why the school allowed him to stay. Carisi wouldn’t have taken this class with him, however it was the only one available to take in order to full -full his degree. On the positive side, he only had this final with him today and then he never had to deal with him again. He was also lucky in one other way: his best friend and hopefully soon to be girlfriend Amanda was also in the class as well. They met on the first day of school, actually running into each other on their way to their first class of the day. Haven’t left each side since, even getting an apartment together for their final college years. They had been by each other's side for the high and lows during their period at college, often being there for each other late into the night. She was the one of the few people that knew about his migraines besides his parents and sisters. Carisi wanted more but didn’t want to destroy their friendship; he'd rather have her in his life than not at all.

Anyway, the pain slowly dug deeper into his brain as he crept out of bed. Each movement, however small, caused him to quietly whimper. He wished he could skip class today but again it was the final one in addition to being the final exam, so he had to be there. He didn’t want to even think about work or how he would still have to go in; he thought about how he had at least a three hour break between the final and work to try and sleep off the migraine. He got ready in his most quiet way possible, and put on his softest clothes. Even though he knew it wouldn’t do that much besides preventing him from passing out for four hours, he took a medicine pill before heading out the door. The bright and sunny sky didn’t help his migraine, if anything it heightened it. He was grateful for the sunglasses that Amanda had gotten him. Otherwise, he would’ve collapsed to the ground in pain. Slowly, he started to head towards campus. Every step was painful and hard as if each step was encasing him in a nail coffin. He took solace in the fact that campus was only a mile away, and that Amanda had her car so she would be able to give him a ride home. As he walked through campus, the sound only increased as various other students were coming through the quad. Voices bounced throughout his head as he walked through the chaos; the normal volume increased due to the anxiousness of finals and unknown chapters that were about to begin. It only got worse as Carisi entered the classroom; the voices echo across the room, as his fellow students' anxious voices crashed across the room . Wishing he could wear his noise canceling headphones, he sat carefully in his seat. After a few minutes, a soft hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Do you need more medicine? Also, I have wet rags to put on the back of your neck if you want them.” Amanda whispered in his ear. 

“I can’t take any more at the moment, but you are a god sent for those rags.” he said, causing her to give a small laugh. She gently placed the rag on the back on his neck; it was something that dulled the pain away.

“How did you-”

“How did I know you were going to have a migraine to end all migraines? You always get them when you are stressed and have had little sleep. You also didn’t drink any water last night and very little food, which is unusual for you. Finally, you were on the computer a lot yesterday. A big old storm of migraine for you.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably be lost in a sea of idiots and horrible people”

“Ain’t that the truth.” He was about to add a thank you when the entrance door slammed shut with Professor Garth pounding his way into the room. Amanda also quickly moved to her seat as well, seemingly trying to avoid his wrath along with avoiding any more comments about their relationship or what she was like in bed.

“Let’s get this over and done with, so I never have to see your faces again.” Professor Grace said. He then started to move around the room, practically throwing the tests at students. When he got to Carsisi, he tisked as if he was disappointed and ripped the rag of the back of his neck. Ignoring Carisi’s shout of surprise, he looked through it as if he thought there were answers to a test written in there. Seeing there wasn’t, he went to the nearest trash can and threw it out. Feeling brave, Sonny asked him why he didn't do that and he was using the washcloth for his migraine. The response would be part of his memories for years to come and an example for him of what not to be.

“I don’t care. Migraines aren’t that bad. You should just suck in up, you pathetic little baby.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room. The class was in shock when they heard these words not because of their vulgarity, but because he kept sinking lower than before. The professor moved to the front of the room, and began shouting instructions about the test and setting a timer for the test. All eyes except for two sets gave Sonny looks of pity. One set was looking everywhere around the room except in Sonny’s direction; he saw that nobody was taking his side and he didn’t care. The other set were looking at the professor neutrally; however, her thoughts were on revenge.

Anyway, the sound of pencils gilded their way across the room. Unfortunately for Sonny, despite being very small, caused his head to ache even more. He was grateful to be seated otherwise he would’ve probably doubled over in pain. He was almost finished with the test when the first couple students filed out, with Amanda being one of them. He couldn’t help but snort when she flipped off the professor behind his back. Luckily, Professor Grace didn’t notice. When he finished his test, he quickly looked over it. Moving to stand, black dots danced in his eyes. He stopped rectifying himself and giving them time to pass. He slowly made his way to the table and dropped the essay off. He was heading out the door when he heard Professor Grace mumble “You know you probably failed, right?”Carisi didn’t say anything and just walked out of the room. Closing the door nearly took all of the effort out of him.

“God, I am so glad to be almost done with that man.” a voice to his left said. He looked at Amanda standing there, looking happy. Carisi smiled and started to make his way over to her but his vision began to swim again. Amanda’s smug face turned to worry as she raced over to steady him. She caught him and began to lead him outside. Their closeness reminded Carisi of his feelings for her; she was the best addition to his family and one of his biggest supporters. The other thing that he lo-liked about her was how she always had a plan. Her response to his migraines for example. In addition to having everything she had already done, she also made sure the car was parked right near the entrance.

“Almost there, I also have a sleeping mask and more wet rags. I forgot about ear plugs, sorry.” she whispered as she helped him into the car. He didn’t say anything until she got in,on the drivers side.

“Its okay, you have already done so much for me. Plus, your voice is soothing and distracts me.” he said as he put on his sleeping mask trying to block some of the sun. The pain dulled down by a quarter. As Amanda continued to speak, the pain continued to decrease. If he didn’t have it on though, he would’ve seen that Amanda’s checks turned a little pink.

“I just can’t wait for everyone to get an A.” Her statement confused him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know how nobody could figure out how GPA Killer was still working for the school even though he had nervous complaints lodged against him of various different natures?” she waited until Carisi nodded his head before continuing.

“Well, I did some research and found out he was sleeping with last year's college president. They broke up last month; he also is no longer up for ten-year. Finding this out, I decided to record all of this month's classes along with getting more statements from previous and current students. Guess who is getting his papers today after the test, with his class getting an A on the finals as an apology. I also made sure it was legal; he never said that we couldn’t record him in class. So, to summarize, we will be getting A’s and the first students to do so.” she said, pulling into her car in the parking lot. He was so gobsmacked by her actions, he didn’t know what to say.

“Now, let's get you back into your room so you can sleep.” she said before getting out of her car. He started to get out as well; with the blindfold, he was still able to walk though he couldn’t see. Again, Amanda helped him by guiding him into the apartment. She joked she could give him a piggyback ride but he was too much of a bean-stalked to do so. Snorting, he said another time he wasn’t blind. In the elevator, his thoughts drifted to his time at college. Every single positive moment during his time at college, she was there. She was the best thing about this place. It was in this moment that made him realize that he had to tell her his feelings. However, he also knew two things. One, that he needed the migraine to go away first. The second, he would need a shot of Jack Daniels for some courage. His thoughts were brought back to the present when Amanda unlocked the door. Entering the apartment, it was clear that someone else had stopped by. The curtains were drawn to where no light could come in, no smell of leftovers from last week, and cleaned to. He had taken off his blindfold and looked at her shocked.

“Rafel and Liv stopped by after I cashed in a favor with both of them.” she said with a shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal. He pulled him into a hug; the smell of her sunlight kissed hair kept him up right.

“Thank you, you are a god sent. Have ever told you that? If not, you are. You are also one of the best people I know, along with one of the smartest and beautiful.” he mumbled into her hair. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes just holding each other. When they pull part, Sonny disregards his previous notions. “Gosh Grace, I can kiss you right now” Silence was the response as both processed what he had said. Both of their eyes grew bigger but for different reasons. Neither knew what to do. But, both knew that this would be a big step that they couldn’t look back from. Deciding to take the first step on that journey, Amanda asked “Why don’t you?”. They looked into each other's eyes, then their lips, and leaned forward as well. Just when their lips were about to touch, Amanda’s phone rang.

This set Carisi’s migraine off again, reminding him that it was there. Amanda pulled out of the embrace to answer the phone; Carisi for his part headed to his bedroom slowly to give her some privacy. His bed and its confront were also calling his name. He climbed into bed, kicking off his shoes as well. From the other room, he heard a soft “thank you, I’ll talk to you later.” As his eyes dropped, he heard the door softly open. A hand being gently placed on his shoulder and shifted in the bed was his only warning before a bag of peas were placed on the back on his neck. He also felt another hand took his phone from him. He was too tired to ask why. A hand moved to his head and began to lightly run her fingers through it. The pain was almost completely gone at this point.

“Sleep, Sonny. I will be in the next room when you wake up.” a voice said.

Following the voice’s instructions, he soon fell into a dreamless sleep. When Carisi woke up later, he could see that it was at least a couple hours later. His migraine was completely gone with no lasting effects. He also didn’t hear anything in the other room but did smell pizza and wings. He gingerly got out of bed and headed to the living room. In the living room, Amanda was pulling paper plates out from the cupboard. When she saw him, her face lit up. Carisi matched hers before he saw the time. Crud, he was going to be late to work.

“Hey, before you worry about it, I called your work and internship telling them you weren’t coming in. Both said ``feel better and don’t worry.”” Amanda said knowing that he would be worried about it.

“Thank you, again. You are amazing like always. How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it. There is one thing I do want to do” she said, moving closer.

“Oh what’s that?” 

“Kissing you, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, a millions times yes.” For the next minute, they kissed as if their lives depended on it. It was one of the best kiss either of them had. Both panting as she came up for breath.

“Let’s do more of that later.”Carisi said.

“Agreed.” And they did for the next sixty years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first of at least three stories done. I liked the idea of Amanda being to use tech to solve her along with others problems. I know she did something like this for Nick; I can see her doing this for others as well. Also, sorry for the breaking points. Don't know why it fell that way. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
